


The Worst Thing He Ever Did

by Lordofthenerds



Category: Leverage
Genre: Eliot angst, I promise, Mentions of Suicide, OC, Pre-Canon, Suicidal Thoughts, You Have Been Warned, but not a mary sue
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-23
Updated: 2015-03-09
Packaged: 2018-03-14 18:51:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3421679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lordofthenerds/pseuds/Lordofthenerds
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eliot never connected with any of his victims as a rule, better to get in and get out, no connections made. However something was different about this one.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Scars

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys so I already have this story written out so I will post a chapter every monday... Hopefully, hope you enjoy!!

     Eliot had often been asked about his scars by the others. It was a question that Hardison would sometimes ask him when they were in between jobs or whenever they had free time. It was

a question that all of the team wanted to know the answer to. He always refused not wanting to go back into his memories, but he could see that the entire team was curious about the

stories behind the white lines etched into his skin. He eventually went into an explanation for them one late night in the bar when they had just gotten back from the hospital after saving the

15 year old Joshua Spin from the CEO who tried to steal the heart from the airport. He couldn’t seem to remember the CEO’s name but Nate had looked pretty depressed when they had gotten

back from the hospital, and they all had been desperate for conversation.

      After many failed attempts at conversation, Hardison had jokingly mentioned one of his scars and surprising everyone Eliot, being almost as desperate for something to talk about other

than what happened before at the airport, decided to share the stories behind his scars. In most of them he skipped over the really deadly stuff as he knew that Sophie would freak out if she

knew that he got the scar across his chest from when he was once tied to a chair and held there for 3 months in a cave in North Korea.  

So he went into the long story of his scars eventually opening up to the team and even describing the people he met when the story took place. After hours all of the stories were finally told

except for one, the scar along his lip. When Hardison had mentioned it, none of them had missed how he tensed at the question. Sophie had thankfully urged everyone to go home after that

and everyone gladly accepted since the tension had gotten so thick inside the bar.

      Back at his apartment Eliot finally let himself remember just how he got that particular scar. That scar was just a reminder of what the worse thing he had ever done. He remembered

getting the mission from Moreau. Being told when to have it done by and what it did to him afterwords. He was never really the same after that mission. He slowly lost himself in the memories.

 

 

 OoOoOo

        Working for Moreau was never the best job but it was all he had for the moment. All of his other “clients” were quiet for the moment; this was the only way to earn money right now for

him. He was not saying he liked the job, in fact most of the time he absolutely hated it. Even for a person in Eliot’s line of work Damien Moreau was a cruel man. But he did it for the sake of

making a few bucks.

        A few months and Eliot found himself still working for Moreau. This was the longest he had ever stayed with one job. He was often send to kill the enemies of Moreau which wasn’t

exactly fun but he still did it, at least he could easy his conscience because often the people he had killed had killed innocent people, therefore what he did was good in a way. Eventually Eliot

got tired of working for Moreau, it was gradual but Moreau started to pay him less and soon the only reason Eliot was staying with Moreau was because he was forced. He had gone to Moreau

a few weeks ago saying he wanted out, but Moreau hadn’t let him and had eventually threatened to go kill his father, who knew nothing of Eliot’s job or line of work. Therefor Eliot stayed.

Even though he had fought with his dad he still loved him. After all it was never his father’s fault his mom had died. He still loved his father; after all he was the only family Eliot had left. He

knew that he would never have been able to live with himself if he had been the cause of his father’s own death, so he stayed. Until Moreau gave him a job he would not do.

        The job was to kill a CEO and his family because he had found out that Moreau was laundering money through his company and was going to expose Moreau unless he was given a huge

amount of money. This job wasn’t the normal job. He had to not only kill the CEO, but also kill his 16 year old daughter in case she had heard anything from her father. Eliot could never have

killed an innocent teenager just because she might have heard something from her father. But then Moreau offered him something he couldn’t refuse. An out, he could leave and none of

Moreau’s men would pursue him or his father. The offer was too good to refuse so here he was in his black pickup driving down the dusty old road of Jackson, California. He was to go to

California and kill the father-daughter pair before the 3rd of June giving him 3 weeks to do the job as it had to look like an accident and in order to do that he was going to have to get the

pair to trust him. He thought of what he was going to do when he got to Kansas. He had already figured out what his name was going to be, James Smith, not very original but it would work

for now.

He had his backstory prepared and his ID in his new wallet. He thought about what he was about to do as he passed the sign reading “Welcome to Jackson.”


	2. The Party

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I meant to make this one big chapter but it didn't work so here you go.

      Jackson was to say the least a town for the very rich. Everywhere Eliot went he was greeted with the sight of freshly mowed lawns and very expensive looking houses. Eliot felt very out of

place being from a small country town. He found his hotel which he thankfully didn’t have to pay for since Moreau had decided to give him money as to not blow his cover. The idea was he

was going to pretend to be another rich CEO from Boston, here to meet the CEO, Jack Waterson and his daughter Melissa. Eliot had learned everything about the Waterson family from Moreau.

Waterson’s wife had died from a car accident just 3 years earlier, and since then he had thrown his life into his work soon becoming a very rich and successful businessman. Eliot had already

scheduled a meeting between himself and Waterson for the next day so all there was to do was settle in and wait for tomorrow.          

      Eliot stood in Waterson’s office waiting for him to arrive. He slowly looked around the extravagant office. The wood panels that were so nice the cost of them could have probably bought

two full apartments, the very neat and organized desk, and finally in the corner was a bar filled with almost any alchol imaginable. This wasn’t surprising since Eliot had learned from Moreau

that Waterson was an alcoholic, and often came to parties drunk out of his mind. That was what Eliot figured his way in was. He would introduce himself now and then later he would get

closer at one of Waterson’s extremely fancy parties. The door opened, and who he assumed was Mr. Waterson, entered the room.

       Eliot looked at the man up and down. Waterson was mostly bald, with only a few black hairs left on his square shaped head. He was wearing the outfit of someone very high up in the

social ladder. Sleek business shoes that looked like they had just been shined this morning, an elegant suit on his body, and a fancy tie pulled so tight around his chubby neck that it

appeared to be choking him. Mr. Waterson was a fairly large man, and was quite short, so much so that Eliot had to look down on him. The man had an air of confidence and cockiness. Eliot

was slightly disgusted by Waterson as he watched him cross the room to the neat desk.

“Take a seat” said Waterson gesturing his hand to one of the chairs in front of the desk. Eliot slowly strode over to the seats, and lowered himself into the chair.

“And who are you?” Waterson asked in a very pompous voice, while examining Eliot with beady eyes. 

 

“James Smith, from the Boston branch. I am here to make you an offer Mr. Waterson, my boss would like to be a “client” so to speak, of yours, we can pay a fair price,” replied Eliot in his

almost flawless boston accent.

     This of course was a lie just so Eliot could get near Waterson.  Waterson looked him over, he almost seemed to read Eliot’s mind. Eliot shifted underneath Waterson’s gaze, not something

that Waterson missed. When he finally spoke he said something that instantly made Eliot’s job about a thousand times easier, “Well Mr. Smith I am sure we can work something out, tomorrow

night I am having a party of sorts at my own house and I want you to come, there we can discuss business, I will text the address to you.” Eliot was so happy he could almost shout for joy.

This meant he could not only get close to Waterson but he could also see what his daughter looked like.

“That sounds fine.” Eliot said, barely containing his joy. He would get close to Waterson at the party and eventually get close enough to cover his tracks.          

 

[Tomorrow at the party]

      Eliot slowly walked around the gigantic living room observing the beautiful golden painted walls with intricate paintings of flowers that almost looked hand painted. He had very little

interest in the other people at this party. Everyone was in expensive suits and beautiful dresses that practically screamed that they were rich, but Eliot just kept on admiring the walls. They

were really excellently done, the mesmerizing patterns seemed to weave themselves across the walls all ending up to the giant gold and silver painted flower on the ground. Eliot didn’t hear

Waterson approach him, and jumped when he spoke,

“Well done aren’t they?”

Eliot quickly turned around almost pulling out the switchblade he had hidden underneath his white dress shirt and suit jacket. He quickly regained himself and replied, “Yes, they are. Are they

hand-painted?” Waterson just chuckled.

“Good eye. Yes they are hand-painted, by my daughter in fact, she has quite an eye for detail.”

    He said laughing quietly at the last part as if there were some hidden joke in what he said. Eliot immediately perked up at the mention of his daughter. He knew that killing Waterson

would be pretty difficult but killing his daughter would be even harder since for one she was the daughter of an important CEO therefore she was bound to have some kind of security

protecting her, but also Eliot had always had a soft spot for children and no matter how bad his line of work was he knew he could never sink to the level of killing innocent children. He had

tossed and turned all last night at these thoughts, he often thought he could never go through with it but whenever that thought came into his head a picture of his father lying dead inside a

coffin quickly banished all those thoughts. He had to do this job. He just wished he could just kill them but he had to get close to find out if Waterson had told anyone about Moreau which

made it worse. He was shaken out of his thoughts by Waterson laying a hand on his shoulder,

“Come and mingle, you’ve been standing in the corner for the entire night.”

      Eliot reluctantly followed Waterson. For the next hour he met and talked with some of Waterson’s colleagues, none of whom made any lasting impression on Eliot. Finally he broke away

from Waterson and just walked around for a little bit considering no one had mentioned anything about Moreau to Waterson, he figured that Waterson hadn’t told anyone yet about Moreau.

But that still left the daughter, just in case she knew, and told someone else. Eliot slowly looked at all of the guests. His eyes scanned the room until they landed on a beautiful young girl.

She looked about sixteen with long chocolate hair flowing down to her back and starting blue eyes which met his for only a few seconds before moving on to scan the room. Eliot makes his

way over to the girl, as she is sitting in the corner and looked rather bored.

      As he approached her she perked up a little and automatically  tried to smooth the wrinkles in her gold dress.

“Having fun?” Eliot asked with was the first real smile he had smiled all night.

The girl just looked at him with a sarcastic look. Eliot chuckled at that and sat down at the table across from her. She looked him over and when her startling blue eyes landed on his very

expensive suit jacket and watch her look changed almost immediately from curiosity to disgust. Eliot seeing this expression written all over her face quickly asked,

“Is something wrong?”

The girl just looked at him with a dumbfound look on her face. She then began to talk in a very sarcastic tone,

“No nothing is wrong, seriously I am like 16 I am tired of all of my father’s friends trying to get with me seriously it is just GROSS!”

Eliot looked at her, surprise written all over her face. He was astounded and a little disgusted now knowing that some of these men who were in their 30’s or 40’s had tried to get with a

sixteen year old girl. He quickly said,

“I am not one of those men that is for sure I just thought you looked lonely and came over to talk to you.”

The girl stared at him trying to find any trace of a lie on his face. There was none, she finally seemed to relax her shoulders for the first time since Eliot walked over here. She looked down at

her hands and said softly,

“Sorry it’s just that some of daddy’s friends try to you know,”

She broke off as if the topic embarrassed her. She reached a small hand over to Eliot,

“Melissa, Melissa Waterson.”

It was those three words that sent Eliot into a panic. This was the girl he was suppose to kill he realized, this was the girl he was here for. Eliot looked at her in a stunned silence as he almost

dream-like reached out and shook her hand.

“James Smith," he replied in a soft voice.

He stared at Melissa in a new light. He started to notice little things about her, like how she seemed to look down at her hands a lot, or how she seemed to glance around the room every few

seconds to take in her surroundings, or worst of all the thin white lines that seemed to criss-cross across her tan skin, standing out like stars in the sky. She didn’t notice Eliot looking at her

scars but instead looked at him with a confused look that she quickly tried to hide when he looked up.

“Well Melissa I am here to make a deal with your father,”

Eliot said trying to start conversation. At the mention of her father Melissa’s face morphed into one of hate and resentment.

“I can’t really tell you much about my father, sorry.”

Eliot looked at her with confusion. “He is your father surly you know something about him?”

She just shook her head and bitterly laughed, “Nah he never really notices me much, unless of course for my skills.”

Melissa said the last part so quietly that Eliot barely made it out, it was clear he was not suppose too hear that. He was about to respond, but just then Waterson decided to come walk over to

their table. “Well Mr. Smith I see you’ve met my daughter.” Waterson said with a chuckle. He looked at Eliot and then to his daughter. They seemed to be having a silent conversation. Had Eliot

not been trained to read people he would not have noticed the almost nonexistent tilt of Waterson’s head towards himself, and the equally nonexistent nod of Melissa’s head. Eliot wondered

what these almost invisible head shakes meant, and how they had to do with him. He stood and said,

“Yes, I have and I must say that you have a very interesting daughter,” Eliot turned and spoke to Melissa,

“Is it true that you hand painted all of the flowers in the room?” He was truly curious because of the fine work of detail could not have been done by a 16 year old girl, a normal one that is, but

something told Eliot that Melissa was far from normal. Melissa looked down at her lap, a scarlet blush was creeping onto her cheeks,

“Yes,” she replied softly, “Took me years to do the one on the floor.” Eliot chuckled dryly, looking over at the silver and gold flower painted onto the floor. It really was magnificent, even

compared to someone as good as Van Gogh. Eliot reached his hand over and shook with Waterson and Melissa.

 

“Well it was very nice to meet you Melissa,” He turned to Waterson, “I will be in town for a few more weeks Mr. Waterson, perhaps we can work out the details then?” Waterson nodded his

head. Eliot started to stroll away but he heard just as he left Waterson and Melissa started to have a whisper argument about something. Eliot casually strod out of the fine house and into his

car, Melissa never really leaving his mind the entire night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please please please comment and tell me what you think!!!


	3. The Conversation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hallelujah!!! I actually posted the next week so here you guys go enjoy

       Eliot got a call from Waterson the next day. They decided to meet at his house again to talk seeing as Eliot was staying at a hotel. He soon was dressed up again and on the way to the

Waterson house. He kept on trying to rub the sleep out of his eyes. His dreams the night before had been filled with Melissa dead in a coffin. He couldn’t shake the image out of his head.

Something about Melissa made him curious, she seemed like a good person and a cool friend. Eliot thought about this the whole way to the Waterson’s house. He just couldn’t shake this

feeling of guilt that he had never had on another job before. All the other jobs were just get in, kill, get out. Simple clean and precise, that was it and then he would leave, this job however he

had to get close and befriend his victims.  

   Eliot slowly pulled into the fancy driveway of the Watersons and prepared to go in. He walked up to the house and rang the doorbell. There were a few noises and a shout of “Coming!” when

the door finally opened Eliot was greeted with the sight of Melissa in an oversized t-shirt and long sweatpants. She looked at him with surprise and then averted her eyes to the ground, “Good

morning Mr. Smith,” she said quietly. Eliot got an annoyed face with the word Mr.

“None of that Mr. business Melissa, it’s James,” he said stepping onto the threshold of the door. “Yes Mr. James,” Melissa replied with a smile. Eliot just shook his head with a smirk. He had

noticed that about Melissa. Eliot rarely smiled unless for a job, and even then they were never real smiles, but the smiles he gave Melissa were real smiles, something about her just made him

more cheerful, something that had never been achieved by any of his friends before.  

    Eliot walked into the living room from the night before. Without so many people in the room Eliot finally got to see the full effect of the flower paintings that weaved their way up the walls.

He realized that there was even a flower on the ceiling that was painted to be the opposite of the one on the floor. The one on the ceiling was silver with gold highlights every here and there,

but the one on the floor was gold with silver highlights. Both were extremely beautiful and were quite an amazing site. Melissa came up behind him and said,

“Like them?”

“Like them? I love them, they are very well done I can’t imagine how long that took you to do, just by yourself too.” Eliot replied turning to Melissa.

 She smiled sadly looking at the flowers. “They were based off of a painting that my mother did, she always loved silver and gold, not because the symbolize wealth or anything, no she liked

them because they were the only colors that truly shined when people looked at them, or that’s what she always used to say anyway.” Melissa said with longing in her voice. Eliot looked sadly

at Melissa knowing what the longing look meant.  

     Eliot was searching for something to say when Waterson entered the room, “Ah Mr. Smith, nice to see you again, I trust you enjoyed the party last night?” Eliot looked up at Waterson

standing on the railing at the top of the stairs, “Yes Sir it was quite enjoyable. Perhaps we could talk about the details of our partnership in a more private area?” Eliot said glancing at Melissa.

“Of course Mr. Smith, this way,” Waterson said, hurrying down the rest of the steps and leading Eliot down the hall.       

   Eliot slowly walked down the hall, admiring the artwork in the house. He remembered reading in Moreau’s file that Melissa’s mother had also been a painter. The paintings were of Melissa

with her mother and father. They soon came to the end of the hall and Waterson opened the door and walked into the office. Waterson’s office was quite like the one that Eliot had visited at

his companies’ building.       

    Waterson strolled over to the desk and plopped down into his seat. “Well Mr. Smith, let’s get started.” Eliot walked over to the other side of the desk and sat down. “My boss seems to think

it would be a good idea to have you on a team he is starting. He has heard that you are very good at choosing your partners. Never has any partner of yours wanted to walk out, so Mr.

Waterson the first thing I have to ask you, how do you know how to choose the right people to work for you that will stay loyal to you and not go to any other company?” Eliot said pasting a

fake smile on his face. Waterson chuckled and looked at Eliot. “You want to know my secret?” He asked. “Yes sir I do.” Eliot replied honestly. Waterson chuckled. “My secret is very simple. The

way I know if someone will stay loyal to me is by her.” Waterson said pointing to a picture of Melissa on his desk.    

“You’ve met her Mr. Smith, I know you thought there was something different about Melissa. You noticed how she looks around the room so often right?” Waterson said, raising an eyebrow.

Eliot just nodded. “She has a certain set of “skills” that she got from her mother. She is my secret weapon Mr. Smith, all she has to do is meet someone and she could already tell you their life

story.” Eliot looked at him in shock. That was what the headshakes were for at the party. Waterson was asking Melissa what she thought of him. Eliot realized that this would make his job a lot

harder. If Melissa was really that good about reading people then she might figure out who he really was. He knew he would have to be at the top of his game for the rest of the job.  

“So that is why your daughter is always at the parties?” Eliot asked. Waterson smirked,

“Yes Mr. Smith, she is not quite fond of doing this but with a little persuasion she will read people just like a book.” Eliot worried about what type of persuasion that Waterson used on his

daughter. His memory flashed back to the scars on Melissa’s wrists and the bruises on her arms. He suddenly had a pretty good idea on what Waterson did to insure that his little “secret

weapon” stayed working for him. Eliot had never been so happy about having to kill someone. He could only imagine what Waterson did to make Melissa want to slit her own wrists.    

  Consumed in his own thoughts Eliot didn’t notice that the telephone had rung until Waterson picked up. “Waterson’s Insurance” he answered in a business-like tone. Waterson listened to the

other person on the line talk for a few minutes before turning red in the face.

“How did this happen!!! I will be there in 20 minutes.” Waterson jumped to his feet, pulling on his suit jacket as he swiftly walked to the door of the office. He paused at the door, and turned

around to Eliot. “Sorry, something has happened at the office, and I have to run there for a few minutes, I should be back in about an hour if you want to hangaround.”   

   Eliot debated his options and chose staying in hope of learning the layout of the house and maybe getting closer to Melissa. “I’ll stay” Eliot said.  “Good, I will be back soon.” Waterson swiftly

walked out of the office and to the front door. Eliot slowly got out of his chair and walked out of the office. Melissa was outside having been explained what had happened by her father, she

said, “Well I guess we are alone then.” This was going to be a long hour.   

OoOoOo

      Melissa lead Eliot to the living room table. “Well, this is awkward. So how bout, where are you from?” Melissa said looking over her shoulder.

“Boston, New York.” Eliot replied remembering his already thought out alibi.

“Cool! I love the Boston Red Soxs have you ever been to Fenway?”

“No, I haven’t gotten the chance, I don’t really live close to Fenway” Eliot said with a shake of his head as he sat down at the polished wooden table.

“You should, it is an amazing park I went there once when I was little.” Melissa said, sitting across from him.

“How old were you?” 

“Oh, about 13 years old, I went there right before mom was” Melissa cut off, she shook her head, “Never mind, so how long are you in town for?”

She said quickly, trying to avoid why she cut off.

“I should be here for the next 3 weeks or so.” Melissa nodded. She looked at him.

“Hey, can I ask you a question?” “Sure go for it.” Why did you lie when you told me your name?”   

  Eliot almost shot up when he heard those words. “What?!” Melissa didn’t look surprised at the outburst, “How come at the party and now whenever you say your name, you’re lying.” Eliot just

looked at her in shock.

“Wow Waterson wasn’t lying when he said she could read people like books.” Eliot said under his breath.  

  “My dad told you about my gifts?” Melissa said, a shocked expression on her face. Eliot nodded. “Wow he must really trust you, he has never told anyone about my gifts. You’ve only met him

twice right.”  

   Eliot nodded again while thinking about her words. Why did Waterson trust him so easily? According to the look on Melissa’s face when he said he knew about her “gifts” he would have to

guess that only Melissa and Waterson know about what she can do. So that begs the question, why did he trust Eliot so easily, he didn’t even trust all of his own company workers. Eliot

realized that maybe something was going on that was bigger than just killing Waterson and Melissa. He had a feeling that something bad was going to happen, very soon. Eliot turned his

attention back to Melissa. She looked deep in thought too, he had a feeling they were both thinking about the same thing.

“You still haven’t answered my question, why were you lying when you said your name?” Melissa said a stubborn look on her face. Eliot was cornered, he tried to think of an alibi. “I was- well-

I changed my name.” Eliot finally got out relived that he had come up with something. “You changed your name?” Melissa said sarcastically, while raising an eyebrow.

“Yeah, I had a sort of falling out I guess you could say, with my father. I wanted to get rid of everything that reminded me of him, which included my name.”  

  It wasn’t exactly a lie, he did have a falling out with his father just he didn’t change his name. Melissa seemed to buy it though.

“So what was your real name?”

“Eliot Spencer.”

The words came out before Eliot could stop them. He internally cursed himself, how could he be so stupid. If Melissa so much as looked up his name on the internet then the job was done.

“Huh, Eliot, nice name, I like it.” Melissa said with a nod of her head. Eliot sighed,

“Well Eliot, I guess this is only fair, you know my most kept secret and I know yours.” Melissa said. Eliot looked up in surprise, he hadn’t thought about how Melissa had felt about him

knowing about her gifts.   

“What’s it like, you know seeing everything all the time.” Eliot asked curiously.

“I knew you would ask that eventually, everyone always wants to know, and to answer your question I hate my gift.” Melissa said disgust written all over her face.

“Why? I would love to be able to read people.” Eliot questioned.  

  “That’s only the part you’ve heard about. Imagine seeing everything about someone within 5 minutes. You can’t turn it off either, I am trained by my dad to read people as soon as I see

them. I hate it, I see things that should have been kept a secret, like do you remember the man named Mr. Chase?” Eliot nodded his head remembering the man in question.

“He’s cheating on his wife, or Mr. Hunt is bulimic, Mr. Jones is an alcoholic, and Mrs. Jones cheated on him with her boss, Mr. Niles, who is secretly a crack addict.” By the time Melissa was

done Eliot was so astonished he had to pull his jaw off of the floor.    

All of these people he had met at the party. He thought they were normal looking rich people. He had always thought he was good at reading people. He has to be, it was part of his job. But

all these people, Melissa had said she had just seen for maybe 5 minutes each, and yet she knew things that could ruin all of their careers and probably even their lives.

“How could you tell?” He asked.

“Well let’s take Mr. Chase, that one was easy, his wedding ring was missing but there was a tan line on his ring finger, meaning he had at one point worn one, then there was an actual

wedding ring around his neck, not uncommon, a lot of the men that work with my dad take their wedding ring’s off during the day, but then I saw him clearly flirting with a 20 year old

woman, who was clearly not his wife. Also the woman that was in the car he drove away in, had no tan line, meaning she had never had one. And that’s how I do it.” Melissa said with a slightly

bored tone. Eliot was astonished and amazed at the same time, this was better than anyone he had ever come in contact with.

“You never answered my question though, why do you hate your gift?”  

Melissa sighed, “Have you ever wanted to know a secret so bad that you would do anything to know it, but then once you know you wish you hadn’t asked in the first place?” Eliot nodded, not

really knowing where Melissa was going with this. 

“That’s how it is, every single day. I know things that I shouldn’t, I hate it, I want to tell people but I feel like I am intruding, like I am seeing something that I shouldn’t and I can’t help it.

There is also the problem that I can’t forget anything, every bad memory is stored in my mind. It’s a living hell.” Melissa said tracing her scars.   

Eliot thought about what Melissa had said, that must have to be hell, to see things you don’t want to see, all the time. There is nothing she could do to forget, to turn her gifts off. He realized

that if his assumptions about Waterson beating Melissa, and her trying to commit suicide then she must have some terrible memories, things that will never go away, ever. Eliot came to this

conclusion just as the front door opened.  

  The door opened revealing a flustered Waterson, who strode angrily into the living room, where Eliot and Melissa were sitting. Following him shortly behind was a young 20ish man, with

sandy brown hair, he trailed slightly behind Waterson, trying to keep up with the older man. This must be an assistant of Waterson.   

“Jackson!” Waterson called from his office. “Jackson” rolled his eyes shot Melissa a quick smile and swiftly walked to Waterson’s office. Melissa and Eliot looked at each other, smirking.

“We might want to get out of his way I am sure that my dad will remember you are here soon enough, we can go hang out upstairs if you like.” Eliot nodded seeing as Waterson was probably

going to be busy for quite some time.  

  He walked slightly behind Melissa, following her up the stairs and into the first room they came to. She opened the door and walked into the room inside. Eliot slowly walked into what he

assumed was Melissa’s bedroom. It looked as if you had taken a thousand art pieces and overlapped them, making them criss-cross all over the walls. Hanging on the walls were posters of

Queen, the Beatles, and other older bands.   

The bed was painted gold, with a silver colored bedspread, that sparkled in the afternoon sun, streaming in from the window.  All in all it was quite a beautiful sight, much like the rest of the

house. Melissa went and sat down on the bed, patting the side beside her. Eliot strode across the room and sat on the edge of the bed.   

“So what do you think of the room?” Melissa asked.

“It’s amazing, I love the walls.” Eliot replied gesturing towards the walls.

“Thanks, it took forever for my mom and I to paint then, it was something she and I would do together whenever she was free.” Melissa said, picking at the bedspread underneath her. Eliot

quickly shook his head, 

“I’m sorry if I brought up any memories.” 

“Relax, you didn’t know, besides there is almost nothing in this house that won’t remind me of her.” Melissa said with a sad shake of her head.  

  They fell into a comfortable silence, each engrossed in their own thoughts. Eliot’s thoughts wandered to what he was going to have to do soon. He had 2 weeks left to do the job and Eliot

was finding it harder and harder to go through with his plan. Don’t get him wrong, killing Waterson was going to be easy, Eliot had only known the man for the past week, but he hated him,

especially in the way Waterson seemed to think of Melissa, no killing Waterson, Eliot was actually looking forward to doing it, but killing Melissa was going to be hard. Probably the hardest job

he will ever have to do. The people he killed Eliot always soothed his conscience by telling himself that the people he killed had all done something bad to people, but Melissa was just a

teenager, she had done nothing in her life to deserve what Eliot had to do to her.

    “Do you ever wonder what it would be like to go there?” Eliot was jolted out of his thoughts by Melissa. “Go where?”

“To Greece, or Germany, or even China, I wish I could just hop onto a plane and leave here.” Melissa said, pointing to the map on the wall with little red lines spreading over it like a spider

web.

“You want to travel the world?” Eliot asked gently.

“I would love to, just go anywhere and do anything, to take control of my own life, not have to sit there and do everything my father tells me to do just because he hits me.” Melissa said.

  As soon as she realized what she had just admitted to Eliot she went pale. “Stupid ADHD!” She whispered under her breath.

“So I was right, he does hit you doesn’t he?” Eliot asked gently laying a hand onto Melissa’s left arm. “Wait you knew?” Melissa said a tear slowly coming out of her eye and softy trickled down

her cheek.   

  “You’re not the only person who can read people, granted I can’t do it as well as you, but I saw the scars and the way you look down whenever he speaks to you, it wasn’t that hard to figure

it out after that.” Eliot said softly, while slowly rotating Melissa’s wrist to see her scars.

    He almost gasped when he saw them. They went all the way up her arm overlapping each other, in a few places Eliot could even see word carved into her skin like weak, stupid, and whore,

to mention a couple. “How long has this been going on?” Eliot questioned softly. Melissa looked up now crying softly. “Since I was three, Mom never knew, Dad always made sure of that, after

she died Dad got worse and worse until he was almost killing me every other night, it’s gone down now ever since he started to make friends with a couple cops, just in case they noticed

something.”  

 Eliot was furious to say the least he couldn’t imagine how it must have felt to be beaten to almost death ever other night. How could someone do that to their own daughter it was

unspeakable! Eliot slowly inched closer to Melissa until she was crying into his shoulder. He just put his hand her back and whispered soothingly, while rubbing reassuring circles into her

back as her crying turned into sobbing.  

  Eventually she had cried herself out. “Sorry *sniff* I didn’t mean to get your shirt all wet.” Melissa said trying to rub away the last of her tears. “It’s fine, are you sure you’re ok?” Eliot said

concerned that she was going to break down again.

“Yeah, yeah I’m fine. Please though don’t tell anyone, if you do then he will just hit me harder.” Melissa pleaded. “But he can’t hurt you if he is in jail” Eliot said shocked that she would ask for

him to keep quiet about something like this.

“Yes that is true but he has set it up so that if he is in jail then I will just go to one of his men and it will get worse, trust me I have tried, besides no one believes me, they believe him over me,

I have no hope.” Melissa said once again looking down at the bedspread.    Eliot wished he could take her with him, but his line of work wasn’t fit for any child, much less Melissa. He sighed.

“Fine, but if it gets really bad you call me ok.” Melissa just nodded. He gave her one last side hug and stood up. “I have to get back to the hotel you’ll call me if anything happens ok?” Melissa

nodded again, giving him a small smile.  

   He walked across the room and with one last glance over his shoulder, he strod out of the room and closed the door behind him. He slowly walked down the spiral staircase thinking about

all that he had learned from Melissa today. This made it even harder, Eliot wasn’t sure if he could go through with this job anymore, the one job that will set him free from Moreau.     He

sighed as he walked across the living room, and out the front door. He figured that Waterson was too busy with whatever he was doing to be bothered with him anymore. He thought about

Melissa, alone with just an abusive father in the house. He was worried about Melissa to be honest, he had seen the scars.

They weren’t scars you would just give yourself to cause pain, they looked deeper than that. Eliot was almost positive that at one point Melissa had tried to end her life.   He couldn’t imagine

what Waterson had done to her to make Melissa want to go as far as to kill herself. As Eliot drove he wondered how long it would take for it to get really bad again, he also wondered if Melissa

really would call him if anything happened. Little did he know it would happen a lot sooner than he thought it would.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> stay fantabulous see you on monday!!!


	4. The Dream

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you know I am actually earlier than usual   
> enjoy!

Eliot was walking in what looked like a graveyard, he made his way along the headstones, walking toward a group of mourners dressed in black. He weaved

his way around the crowd finally making it to the front, where a priest was reading from a bible.

 

“Jack Waterson was taken from us too soon.” The priest said as Eliot finally got a good look at the gravestone everyone was looking at.

 

**“Jack William Waterson”**

**Lovin** **g Husband, Father, and Friend**

**“Good men must die, but death cannot kill their names.”**  

   Eliot almost burst out laughing when he saw the quote printed onto Waterson’s grave. Waterson was anything but a good man. Eliot looked around at the

mourners, most of them Eliot recognized as business partners of Waterson. He then spotted a lone mourner standing a few gravestones away. He walked

up to the person and looked at the gravestone.

  **“Melissa Sarah Waterson”**

  **Loving daughter and friend**

**“Carpe diem quam minimum credula postero”**

**“Seize the day, put very little trust in tomorrow”**

 

  Eliot swayed, almost falling over when he read the headstone.  Melissa was dead, his brain not comprehending the words that his eyes were telling him. Melissa was dead. He had done it, he had killed her. He had actually gone through with his plan. He fell to his knees as the person beside him did the same.

The guilt Eliot was feeling seemed to eat away at his insides like acid, slowly dissolving his heart.

   “She was only sixteen.” The person said next to him. “She was sixteen and yet she was the nicest person you would ever meet.” The person next to him laughed bitterly.

“Everyone cares more for her father dying, she didn’t even get a proper funeral.” The man whispered, venom dripping from his words.  

   Eliot turned to the man kneeling next to him only to jolt back because of what he saw. It was as if he was looking in a mirror, the only difference between

him and this man was the man had a pale scar going along his lip. “Don’t do it, you will never forgive yourself.” The man whispered.  

 

   Eliot realized that this was him, this is what he would become if he did go through with killing Melissa. Eliot examined the man closer now. He had the

stance of a broken man, with his shoulders hunched, and a frown etched on his face. Tears were streaming out of his ees and rolling down his cheeks. “She

trusted me, and I killed her.” He whispered, sorrow and pain reflecting in his eyes. “It’s my fault she’s dead.” He buried his face in his hands and sobbed,

Eliot looking at him with shock. Is this really what he would become after killing Melissa? Would he just waste away slowly drowning in his own depression.   

“The quote really fits her.” Eliot said trying to sooth the man.

 

“Thanks, I know she would have wanted that quote, she loved it, said it described how she wanted to live.”

The man said lifting his face from his hands. “A word of advice, don’t go through with it Eliot, you will never forgive yourself.” He repeated.  

  Eliot jolted up in bed, breathing heavily. “It was just a dream, just a dream.” Eliot whispered over and over again to comfort himself.

“Melissa isn’t dead, she’s fine, you didn’t kill her.” Just then the phone rang, Eliot picked it up looking at the red numbers on his clock telling him it was

1:30 in the morning.    

“Hello?” He said groggily, still trying to shake off the dream.

“E-Eliot?” Someone whispered on the other side. “Eliot are you there?”

“Who is this?” Eliot asked.

“It’s Melissa, Eliot I’m really sorry for calling you so early but I-I” She broke off, Eliot had jumped out of bed and was walking across the room to get

dressed when he heard Melissa.  

   “What’s wrong Melissa did something happen with you and your dad?” He asked growing more and more worried by the minute.

“Can you just come and pick me up, I am at the park across from my house, I just don’t think I should be alone right now.” By the time Melissa was finished

Eliot was already outside and climbing into his car.

“I will be there as soon as I can.” He said, turning on his car.

“Thank you Eliot.” Melissa said as she hung up.  

  Eliot drove as fast as he could, his thoughts kept on drifting back to his dream, and what his future-dream-self had said. He knew it was just a dream, but

he couldn’t help but think, who would care if Melissa was to die? Would there really be no funeral? Who would care if she passed away?   

  These thoughts raced across his brain like pinballs, zooming in and out. Finally he reached the park where Melissa had told him to meet her. He jumped

out of his car and swiftly walked to the entrance, calling Melissa’s name. After about 5 minutes of looking he finally found her sitting on a rusty old swing.   

He walked slowly up to her.

“Hey Melissa, it’s Eliot, are you alright?”

He said softly while sitting down on the swing next to Melissa. Melissa turned towards him. Eliot looked her over, she had tear stains on her cheeks and her

eyes were red and puffy, but the worst thing was the bruise that covered her right eye and cheek and the scratches along her neck as if someone had been

dragging her somewhere. It was an ugly purple and it looked as if her eye was swollen shut.   

  “Oh my god Melissa, what happened?” Eliot said reaching out to examine her bruise.

“My dad.” Melissa whispered so soft that Eliot almost didn’t catch it.

“He did this to you?” Eliot angrily said. Melissa just nodded. Eliot sighed. “Come on let’s get you out of here.” Melissa nodded again and stood up. Eliot put

an arm around her small shoulders and directed her to his car. He helped her get in and then drove away.

   When they got back to the hotel Eliot immediately took Melissa to the bathroom to wash the cuts on her neck. He grabbed her shoulder and gently

washed the cuts. Finally aftr about 25minutets the cuts had all been treated and had band-aids on them. Melissa then went to walk out of the bathroom,

but Eliot grabbed her wrist. She let out a small gasp of pain as Eliot’s hand touched her wrist. He looked down and saw his hand and Melissa’s entire

forearm covered in blood, gushing out from four vertical cuts that went from her elbow to her wrist. “Melissa what have you done?” Was all Eliot could get

out before she ran through the door of the bathroom, leaving Eliot alone in the bathroom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Stay Fantabulous   
> See you next week!!

**Author's Note:**

> So what did you think please tell me in the comments.  
> Stay Fantabulous!!!


End file.
